You're Beautiful
by puppet from the dead
Summary: Yoh comes home in tears, Hao confesses his love to him and his parents are gone for a week! What is the confused 5th grader to do?
1. Confessions

-1**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Warning: Asakuracest, Yaoi, _Some _YohxAnna.**

**Puppet from the dead: I was listening to 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt when I came up with this. Well…enjoy!**

"Anna?" A nervous Yoh walked up to the prettiest girl in school and called her name.

"What?" She snapped from her seat in art, turning around to lightly glare at the scared boy. Yoh gulped.

"Do y-you wanna m-maybe hang out a-after s-school?" He asked, forcing himself to look at her in the eye.

"No." She stated simply, turning back around to work on her project.

Yoh's shoulders slumped. He started walking back to his seat when he wondered why she said no. He walked back to her.

"Anna?" He tried again.

"What do you want Yoh?" She turned back around, glaring a lot harder, clearly showing she was more than a little annoyed this time.

"Why not?" He asked, proud of himself that he didn't stutter this time.

"1.Because I said so. 2.Because you're annoying. 3.Because you're ugly and unattractive." She turned back around after that said.

Yoh could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He walked back to his seat calmly, careful to not let the tears fall. He sat down next to his friends, Horo and Ren.

"What did she say?" Horohoro asked.

"She obviously said 'no', Ainu baka." Ren said, noticing his friends wet eyes.

"It's ok guys. I'll be fine." Yoh smiled at them, though you could see the pain in his eyes. They all went back to their work, ignoring the situation.

**LATER**

Yoh ran into his house tears falling freely. He went up to his room, ignoring his mom and dad's questions of worry. He locked the door and turned around to lay down when he saw his twin laying in his bed. He blinked a couple times.

"Don't you have your own room?" Yoh asked, annoyed.

"Mom and dad keep it pretty cold in the house and your room is the warmest." Hao said, sitting up to see his brothers tears.

He immediately switched to caring mode and went up to Yoh to hug him tightly. Yoh clutched his brothers shirt and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Hao asked.

"I-i just a-asked A-anna, the p-prettiest girl e-ever, to h-hang out w-with me a-after s-school and s-she said n-no!"

"Why would she say no to someone as special as you?" Hao asked, stroking his brothers hair.

"S-she said I was u-ugly and u-unattractive!" Yoh kept on sobbing.

Hao stopped stroking his brother hair and his face darkened. Yoh stopped sobbing for a moment to look up a his twin, though he was still sniffling.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" Yoh asked, a little nervous.

"So Anna said you were ugly?" Hao asked almost in a low growl. Yoh nodded.

Hao scooped his brother up in his arms and laid him on his own bed. Hao crawled over him and straddled his waste. Yoh blushed as Hao leant down and whispered in his ear.

"Well I think you're beautiful." Hao whispered before kissing his brother on the lips.

Yoh's eyes widened and he struggled, but Hao pinned his arms above his head. When his brother moved his hand to unbutton his shirt he thrashed wildly. Hao pulled away to see fear and horror in his brothers eyes. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and got off of his brother to run out of the room.

Yoh lay there stunned. He was _so_ close to giving in. It's a good thing he left. Yoh knew he's liked his brother for quite awhile. He asked Anna out because he was trying to get over his sexy twin, and because he used to like her in 3rd grade. Him and his brother were in 5th grade now. An age that was so confusing. That's it. He must be confused about his feelings, it has to be hormones. His needs. His wants. But why his brother? He remembered when he used to have a crush on Ren. Of course he doesn't anymore. Ren has Horo. They fill each other gaps, holes, and needs. Does Hao fill his gaps, holes, and needs?

He walked over to his bedroom door and looked around and down the hall, noticing his brothers door was closed. He slowly made his way down the hall and down stairs. He looked around to find no one down there. He looked to the fridge and saw a note. He pulled it of and read it.

_Hao and Yoh, me and your father went to a week long business trip. We didn't say a proper goodbye cause we were already running late. Yoh, I don't know what is the matter but I hope you feel better about it. We left you guy's money to shop, get food, and such. Spend it wisely though. Hao take care of your brother properly. No party's, inviting girls or anyone except Horo and Ren. Remember we love you lots!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Yoh clipped the note back on the fridge. Yes, his family was rich and all. Though Yoh really didn't care much.

He went into the living room and plopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Hao was in his room sitting on his bed and writing in his journal. Guy's do NOT keep diary's, so he got a journal. Most of the pages had his brother's name in it with little hearts and 'I love Yoh'. He turned to a clean page and started writing a poem.

_I love you so deeply,_

_I love you so much,_

_I love the sound of your voice_

_And the way that we touch._

_I love your warm smile_

_And your kind, thoughtful way,_

_The joy that you bring_

_To my life every day._

_I love you today_

_As I have from the start,_

_And I'll love you forever_

_With all of my heart._

He smiled at his work and flipped to some other pages where poetry was written from some time ago. He read over his favorite one yet.

_I thought love was just a mirage of the mind,_

_it's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find._

_But the day I met you, I began to see,_

_that love is real, and exists in me._

He sighed sadly. Would Yoh ever feel the same way? _Does_ Yoh feel the same way? No, he doesn't. The fear in his eyes when Hao kissed him. But when he looked into his eyes, did he see love too? Nah. Impossible. He knew Yoh liked Anna. That bitch was nothing compared to his brother though. Yoh was perfect in every way. Mind, soul, and body. He was truly beautiful. To him, Yoh was something hard to get. Like an expensive outfit or…a star. Stars are very hard to get. They look so close, yet they are so far away. They're like his brother. They shine brightly, pretty, and though sometimes you can't see them, they are always their. He started humming softly as he closed his journal and put it inside his pillow case.

He got up and went down into the kitchen. He saw the note on the fridge and read it quickly. He put it back and got into the cabinet to get a small bag of mini Oreos. He opened it and was about to stick one in his mouth as he walked into the living room, then he saw his brother flipping through the channels. He froze when Yoh looked at him. But then got a suspicious look on his face when Yoh patted the spot next to him.

"Are you gonna sit or just stand there all day with an Oreo half way in your mouth?" Yoh asked, pushing the situation they were in earlier out of his mind. Hao pouted and stuck the Oreo in his mouth as he walked to the couch and sat down at he other end.

"I though you said it was cold in the house?" Yoh asked, remembering what his brother said earlier.

Hao stopped eating his Oreos to look at his brother. He _was_ right. It was freezing. But he wasn't going to get close to his brother after what happened.

"Do you have short-term memory loss?" Hao asked, cutely tilting his head to the side. Yoh sighed annoyingly.

"Can't you just forget about that?! It wasn't THAT big of a deal! Jeez!" Yoh yelled at his brother, then got up to race back into his room.

Hao was gaping at the spot his brother was just sitting at. Yoh _never_ yelled. At least, Hao's never heard him. Yoh was always calm and cheerful no matter what. Did Hao just break through his brothers calm exterior? Well…maybe…but Yoh was emotional sometimes. He was especially emotional today. He cried cause Anna said he was ugly, then he acted like what happened earlier, never happened, THEN he yelled at his twin who was just sitting innocently on the couch eating his Oreos.

Hao threw the half eaten bag on the couch and raced up the stairs, knocking on his brothers door frantically.

"Yoh! I'm sorry! I scooted away from you cause I though you wouldn't want to be near me." He stopped knocking on the door as he heard is brother hit it an slide down.

"But I want you near me. Just because you kissed me doesn't mean it should wreck our relationship as brothers…" Yoh trailed off.

"You didn't have to state it so blunt." Hao murmured, though Yoh could still hear it.

"See? You just can't forget it can you?"

"I hold every moment we have together close, like I hold my own life. I can't forget anything we share. I'm sorry, but I just can't forget." Hao said. After a few moments of silence between the two, Yoh opened his door.

Hao looked at his brother's teary face but didn't make a move to comfort him.

"Aren't you gonna hug me?" Yoh smiled lightly, arms open.

Hao smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"Maybe we should talk about this." Hao said, Yoh nodded.

They walked to Yoh's bed and sat down.

"So you like me more than a brother?" Yoh asked, looking down.

"Yes. You don't feel the same way though, so I'll treat you like a brother, not a lover." Hao said.

"Ok. Good, cause…well…you're right. I don't have feelings like that for you. And I am also going to treat you like a brother." Yoh lied right through his teeth. Hao nodded.

"Well…we have the house for a week…wait, you read that note…right?" Hao asked stupidly.

"Well yeah." Yoh said. I mean come on, he WAS the first in the kitchen. And besides, wasn't he wondering why their parents all of the sudden left?

"We can't do anything drastic…how 'bout we just watch a movie." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ok." Yoh answered.

"How about a scary movie?" Hao asked, hiding laughter.

"Ok-wait a minute…I thought you said you wouldn't try anything?" Yoh asked. Hao knew Yoh got scared easily so he would cuddle with the closest thing, which was Hao.

"Why Yoh, I haven't done anything wrong." Hao said, acting surprised. Yoh rolled his eyes, and decided to play along.

"Ok…let's watch 'Hide And Seek'." Yoh said.

Hao grabbed his brothers hand and dragged him down the stairs. When he got into the living room he searched their movie shelf, when he came to the movie they were going to watch he grabbed it and turned all of the lights off. He didn't need to shut the curtans cause it was already dark outside. Yoh was already sitting on the couch when Hao put the movie in. Yoh sat in the living room and watched the previews.

Hao had ran into the kitchen to make some popcorn. The time it was done the previews were over. They sat together as the movie started…

**Puppet from the dead: Alright, this was supposed to be a one-shot…but I accidentally turned it into a story.**

**Yoh: 'Accidentally'?**

**Puppet from the dead: Well…yeah. Accidentally.**

**Yoh: -rolls eyes-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Horror Then Porn?

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Warning: Asakuracest, Yaoi, lemon scented!**

**Puppet from the dead: Hello people, an update has arrived! I hope you like this chapter…**

**Hao: Will something happen that involves Yoh naked?**

**Puppet from the dead: Maybe…read to find out…**

**Hao: -Looks at suspiciously-**

Yoh was shaking from the blood and all of the people dying in the movie from that girls so called 'imaginary friend'. Hide and seek was a horrifying movie. Why did he agree to it? He was supposed to just be playing along with Hao's plan. But when he said that he would watch a horror movie, he also _promised_ to himself that he wouldn't give in and cuddle with his brother. Although he really wanted to he would NOT tell his brother he loved him back. Yoh though it was _lust_ so he didn't want to hurt his brother since Hao was talking about _love_. These are two very different things. Lust; the strong physical desire to have sex with somebody, usually without associated feelings of love or affection. Love; an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion. It was like dark and light.

Hao wasn't having _any _trouble with the movie, he's seen it so many times, he knows almost _every _line each person says. He was just sitting there stuffing popcorn into his mouth watching the movie and giving his twin side ways glances ever so often trying to find a reaction. He saw his brother shaking though he knew not to do anything since, well he could tell Yoh was trying hard _not_ to cuddle or get close to him.

"Hao?"

"Mm?" Hao turned to his twin, still stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

Then someone screamed in the movie and Yoh jumped to his twins side, hugging his arm tightly and burying his head in the crook of his neck. Hao gasped lightly as he felt his twins hot breath fanning his neck. Yoh looked up at his brother, hearing the noise.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hao answered quickly, a light blush staining his checks. Yoh raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more about it.

"I'm done watching the movie…" Yoh said, then got up, walking out of the room.

"Why?" Hao asked, disappointed that Yoh was going to leave just when he started to cuddle.

"Cause…I'm tired." Yoh yawned in between words. Hao rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie with a pout. Yoh looked down at his feet, feeling guilt wash over him for making his brother upset.

"Mm…can you sleep with me? I'm afraid I might have nightmares." Yoh asked sweetly, still looking at his feet. Hao perked up.

"Really?" He asked, hope in his voice. Yoh nodded.

"Oh Yoh! You don't know how much this means to me!" Hao yelled excitedly, getting up and turning off the TV to stand in front of his brother.

Yoh grabbed his brothers hand and they ran up the stairs. Hao stopped by his room and put a big gray shirt and black boxers on, while Yoh went into his room and put a orange shirt with black boxers on. Hao came into his brother room who was now pulling down the comforter and sheets.

"Right or left?" Yoh asked, looking at his twin.

"Huh?" Hao asked, confused. Yoh sighed.

"Do you want to sleep on the right or left side of the bed?" Yoh asked again.

"Oh! Right." Hao said, Yoh nodded.

They climbed into bed. Hao was staring at he ceiling thinking. _'Why did Yoh ask me to sleep with him? Does he like me? No, he already said he doesn't…then why? Oh yeah, he would have nightmares about the movie…'_ He turned on his side to stare at his twins back.

Yoh felt Hao's gaze and turned to face him.

"Yes?" He asked.

Hao shook his head.

"Nothing…I was just thinking." Hao said.

"About me?" Yoh asked. Hao nodded.

"I sure hope it wasn't dirty thoughts." Yoh laughed. Hao smiled and shook his head again.

"Of course not. I told you I'd treat you like a brother and to do that I have to think of you as a brother. Duh!" Hao laughed. Yoh's smiled faltered a bit.

"Do you like anyone else?" He asked.

"Nope! You are the one and only for me!" Hao explained.

He wrapped his arms around his brothers waste, Yoh snuggled up to his brother and sighed contently. They both fell asleep quickly.

**4:37 A.M.**

Yoh awoke in his bed…alone._ 'Where is Hao?'_ He thought, sliding out of bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:37 A.M. He then froze upon hearing a strange noise. It sounded almost like muffled moaning or a muffled name. Yoh walked to his door and peeked out in the hall. He walked down the hall to where the noises were coming from, his parents room. He could hear screams as he got closer, he could also see lights from the room shining into the hall.

"What the…?" He muttered.

He hesitated for a moment, deciding if he should see what's going on first or if he should call 911. He then heard his name, and the voice sounded like Hao's. He walked to the room and peeked in, being very silent. His eyes widened as he put both hands over his mouth, trying not to gasp too loud. Hao was on their parents bed, nude, stroking himself, AND watching gay porn. If I say so myself Hao looked sexy. But what really made Yoh surprised is that his brother was moaning and groaning his name. Though it shouldn't be much of a surprise since he knew his brother loved him more than a brother should, but he had no idea Hao would degrade himself doing such an act…especially on his parents bed.

Yoh lowered his hands away from his mouth, now staring in awe at his brother. It actually interested Yoh, it _really_ turned him on. He could feel his growing arousal. He continued watching his sweaty brother arch off the bed at his own touch. Yoh looked down at his now obvious hard-on. He sighed shakily before slipping his hand down into his pants, he caressed himself lightly making him whimper. The light caresses started turning into pumps as he saw his brother release almost screaming Yoh's name. Yoh then released, having to cover his mouth again as to not make any noise.

He fell against the wall making a light thumping noise, panting at the same time.

Hao immediately sat up in his parents bed upon hearing a noise. It sounded like a thump. He slowly got up and put his boxers on, though he was still sweaty so they stuck to him. He walked towards the door at a slow pace.

Yoh tensed, hearing his brother was coming,(never mind he pun) he quickly got up and ran on his tip toes to his room.

Hao peered out the door to find nothing. He let out a big sigh of relief. _'I could of sworn I heard a noise, and it could've been Yoh. But there is nothing here.' _Hao thought, but then spotted something on the ground. It was a creamy white. He leaned down and touched it. He brought it to his nose, but it didn't really have a particular smell. He licked some off and immediately knew what it was AND who it came from. He smirked. _'So otouto, I really do turn you on, ne?' _He thought, licking the rest off. He had to admit, his brothers cum tasted pretty good. He walked down the hall to his twins room.

Yoh was trying to clean himself up, but when he heard his brother light footsteps he climbed into bed slowly, trying to be quiet incase his brother was close and could hear the bed squeak. He pulled the covers up to his chin and tried to calm his erratic breathing.

Hao walked into the room, noticing his brother was in bed. But why did he have the covers up so high? It was always warm in Yoh's room so you really didn't need blankets at all. He walked over to the 'sleeping' form and pulled the covers down to his brother waste. Yoh was sweaty and his stomach was rising unevenly. Hao smirked. He pulled the cover off Yoh completely to spot a small but noticeable stream of cum. _'So that's where it came from…' _Hao thought. He dragged his finger up his brothers thigh, scooping the cum onto his finger. He noted how Yoh shivered when he did this.

Yoh was mentally panicking. Did his brother know? It sure seemed like it since he could feel the creaminess of his cum leave his leg as his bother touched it. He's also pretty sure his brother saw him shiver when he did so. Then he heard him speak one simple word.

"Busted." He said, licking his finger free of the milk colored fluid.

Yoh sat up and looked at his brother with wide eyes as he saw his brothers finger and what he was doing to it. He nearly passed out, but instead blushed furiously.

"H-how did y-you know?!" Yoh yelled/asked.

Hao held up his now clean finger.

"I found cum on the floor outside mom and dad's bedroom, and when I came in here to check if it was you, there was cum on your leg." Hao stated.

"S-so…?" Yoh said nervously.

"So…you touched yourself while watching me." Hao smirked.

"It was my body reacting! Ok!? Its not l-like I l-love y-you the way y-you l-love me…" Yoh trailed off.

"Yeah, you're right. How could you NOT get horny looking at me?" Hao grinned, not paying attention to the love part. Yoh glared at his brother and laid back down, pulling the covers up. Hao rolled onto the bed and over to his spot, staring at his upset, tired looking brother.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Yoh responded.

"That's what I thought. Do you like poetry?" Hao asked.

"Kinda…why?" Yoh opened his eyes.

"Well I really like poetry and I write a lot of it." Hao then sat up and looked down at his twin, smiling sadly. "It's mostly about my love for you." He said, then was surprised of what Yoh said next.

"Can I hear one?" Yoh asked, blushing a little. Hao nodded and ran out of the room, then came back with a notebook. Yoh sat up in bed, snuggling next to his brother as Hao flipped to the first page.

"This one is when I though that you were just a really good friend." Hao smiled, then started reading.

_You are friendly, kind and caring_

_Sensitive, loyal and understanding_

_Humorous, fun, secure and true_

_Always there... yes that's you._

_Special, accepting, exciting and wise_

_Truthful and helpful, with honest brown eyes_

_Confiding, forgiving, cheerful and bright_

_Yes that's you... not one bit of spite._

_You're one of a kind, different from others_

_Generous, charming, but not one that smothers_

_Optimistic, thoughtful, happy and game_

_But not just another... in the long chain._

_Appreciative, warm and precious like gold_

_Our friendship won't tarnish or ever grow old_

_You'll always be there, I know that is true_

_I'll always be here... always for you._

Yoh had a shy smile on his face as he was blushing madly.

"That was good." He said, not making eye contact with his brother. Hao nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not my best one. Now I'll read the first one I wrote when I realized I loved you more than I should." Hao smiled sadly.

_This day is very special to me_

_I found what love is_

_And now I see_

_I love you more_

_Than I really should_

_But that's okay_

_Cause nobody else would_

_I want to make you mine forever_

_Touch and caress you, Like a soft feather_

_I would give up everything, Just for you_

_Nobody else, You know it's true_

_I dream at night, That you may feel the same way_

_But then I get heartbroken, The very next day_

_It's a normal cycle in my life though_

_So no need to worry, And I know that you don't_

_Do you ever consider your feelings for me?_

_That maybe you love me more than I can see?_

_I know you don't, So please don't answer_

_I bet I wouldn't love you so strong_

_If we didn't live together_

_Or maybe if I was gone_

_I wish to tell you_

_I really do_

_But I cannot_

_It's a major taboo_

Tears pricked the corner of Yoh's eyes at the sad poem, and the pain he causes his brother.

"I-I'm sorry I c-cause you so much p-pain." Yoh stuttered, trying not to cry for his brother, cause he knew it would just double the hurt for Hao. Hao looked down at Yoh and frowned, then wrapped his arms around him, pulling his brother on top of him. Yoh buried his head in the crook of his brothers neck and started to cry.

"Hush Yoh. Why are you crying?" Hao asked, extremely concerned.

"I-I make you s-so s-sad, Nii-san!" Yoh sobbed.

"No, no you don't. I bet I'm the happiest man alive! Know why?" Hao asked, Yoh looked up at him and shook his head no.

"Because you're here everyday to bring me a smile." Hao said.

Yoh blushed and smiled lightly at his brother. Hao grabbed Yoh's chin, looking into his eyes, then leaned down and kissed him. Yoh's eyes widened but he didn't struggle. Hao, who took this as a good thing, deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Yoh's waste. Yoh, suddenly feeling the need that's always been there, rubbed his brothers nipples between his fingers.

Hao broke the kiss to gasp loudly. The person he lusted, loved, cared for, is giving him what he's always wanted. But will it get far? Maybe, maybe not, but this still was a major turn on for Hao. Yoh hesitantly leaned down to take one of his brothers now hard pink nubs into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Hao whimpered and moaned as his twin switched, giving the other one the same special treatment. Hao, being the man and seme he is, pushed Yoh off of him and pinned his arms above his head. He leaned down to kiss Yoh, then moved to his neck, kissing and licking every spot he could reach.

Yoh felt he was using his brother for his own needs. He always convinced himself that he didn't love his brother and that it was, you guessed it! Lust. But was it really? Or was Yoh giving himself a hard time. He felt his shirt being thrown off and looked up at the ceiling with a dazed look. Hao, noticing his brother change in mood, wanted to try and get his twins attention back. He snuck his hand into his brothers pants and started slowly stroking him. Yoh's eyes widened and he arched off the bed, eyes now tightly shut.

"A-ah ha…Hao…" Yoh moaned and panted. Hao just smirked and leaned down to lick his way up his brothers chest.

Yoh moaned again as Hao's slow strokes turned into fast pumps. In one swift motion, Hao had his brothers pants off. Yoh gasped as the cold air made contact with his manhood. Hao let go of his twins arms to hold his hips as he dragged his tongue up his brothers cock. Yoh grasped the bed sheets tightly at the unimaginable pleasure. Hao stuck the tip into his mouth and sucked on it gently, in turn, making Yoh try desperately to buck up. Yoh's bangs stuck to his flushed face as Hao took more and more of him into his hot, wet mouth.

"Hao…w-why are y-you doing t-this?" Yoh managed to moan out.

"Because…I feel like it." Hao pulled back to say, then continued sucking, humming at the same time. Yoh moaned at the sensations of the vibrations. (Lol. It rhymes.)

"Uhhh…Mmm…"

Hao stuck his tongue in the slit.

"Ahhhh ha ha…Hao…" Yoh screamed and groaned.

Hao swallowed making Yoh get louder. Then he pulled back to say something about it.

"I really like it that you're vocal, it let's me know I'm doing a good job." He said. "Let me try to do a better one though…" He smirked, leaning back down to take his twin back into his mouth. But he took his hands off of Yoh's hips.

He sucked harder than before, trying not to gag as Yoh thrust into his mouth. But he got all the delicious noises his brother was making. That was a treat for him. He knew Yoh was coming close the way Yoh's thrust were getting impatient and the way he shuddered.

Then they heard something like a door closing. They both froze and looked to the clock. It was now 6:00. They looked at each other with a 'oh shit' look and rushed to get their clothes on. Once That was done, they got into bed.

They had a babysitter. Her name was Jeanne. She didn't like Hao and she was pretty ok with Yoh though. Their parents must have sent her to look after them while they were away. She had an extra key and she was NEVER late. She always came at 6:00. Hao nearly screamed as he remembered the 'movie' he was watching earlier was still on. He quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall to his parents room. He turned the movie off and got it out. Then he noticed his shirt was on the floor and put it on. He ran out of the room, hearing her footsteps coming up the stairs. When he got into the room he hid it in the pillow case. Yoh gave his brother a questioning look and Hao mouthed the word 'porn'.

The door opened to Yoh's room and Jeanne walked in.

**Puppet from the dead: Dun dun dun! The evil babysitter Jeanne has arrived! Now how will this story turn out?**

**Hao: Damnit! Why the hell did you type that!?**

**Puppet from the dead: It adds more action.**

**Hao: Action? The only action she does is pray.**

**Puppet from the dead: I pray. You got a problem with that?**

**Hao: -Shakes head quickly- No! What problem…Hehe…I don't have a problem…**

**Puppet from the dead: Ok then! I pray this chapter gets lots of reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

-1**Dear Audience,**

**I will be in Mexico for 2 weeks. Which means I won't update for awhile. When I get back, I hope to have an update for this story though. In case some of you would like to know why I'm going, it is for a missions trip. You know, where you go and teach people about God. I live in the U.S.A, and a state far away from Mexico, so it might take 3 weeks instead. Gomen! -Starts bowing repeatedly-**

**Sincerely,**

**Puppet from the dead**


End file.
